Contest Capers
by Writer of Daydreams
Summary: Stacy McDowell was not charming, funny, or nice in general. In fact, her personality was downright nasty. And before they had said five sentences to each other, Chad had already realized that he needed to find a way out of this date. One way or another.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not posting anything on here for awhile! I've just been so busy with doing school projects that I just haven't had the time. But now that SUMMER is here, expect more updates from me! By the way, this is gonna be my first chapter story! The characters might be a little OOC but I'll try to fix that as I go along!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance,**

* * *

When Chad Dylan Cooper agreed to participate in a sweepstakes contest for some fan girl of his to win a date with him, he thought it would just be a casual date at the theatre to see some sappy movie of her choice. He thought the girl would be cute, charming, funny and just plain nice in general.

On the day of the date, Chad found out that he was not far off the mark with his prediction. In fact, he was almost exactly correct in his presumption. The celebrity and the girl who won the contest were at the movies paying for their tickets to a romantic comedy he couldn't remember the title of. The girl was attractive.

But from there, everything else went downhill. The girl who's name was Stacy McDowell was not charming, funny, or nice in general. In fact, her personality was downright nasty. And before they had said five sentences to each other, Chad had already realized that he needed to find a way out of this date. One way or another.

The teen heartthrob soon found out that this girl was the _extremely _jealous type. When he went to buy popcorn for the pair at the concession stand, Stacy was watching him like a hawk, full-out glaring at any girl that even took a second glance at him. Chad also discovered that the contest winner was slightly obsessive (and while Chad usually found this fact pleasing, this particular girl just ruined it for him) and not very bright. Stacy would swoon at anything he would say and laugh at jokes Chad told that weren't meant to be jokes at all.

As they gave their tickets to the clerk and he directed them to theatre three to see "He's Just Not That Into You", Chad suddenly spotted a certain brunette from "_So Random!_", his show's rival show. After turning up the charm and convincing Stacy he had to excuse himself for a few minutes, Chad hurriedly caught up with Sonny Munroe after making sure Stacy went inside the theatre.

"Hey Sonny, wait up!" Chad hollered.

After trying to lose him in the crowd unsuccessfully for ten minutes, Sonny finally gave up, sighing and stopping to wait for him to catch up with her.

"What is it Cooper?! Make it quick, 'cause I'm here to see Bride Wars and it starts in seven minutes!

"Jeez, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today!" Chad said sarcastically, smirking.

Sonny scowled.

"Alright, alright, I'll cut to the chase then. Here's the thing. I kinda need you to do me a favor."

"Why should I?" Sonny scoffed, wary of Chad's request.

"Uh, because you totally owe me!" Chad said in a 'duh' tone.

"No I do- as Sonny started saying defiantly.

"Oh yes, I think you do. What with all of the favors I've done for _you_, saving you from humiliation, saving prom, letting you be in my movie, not to mention being your fake date on many occasions. Need I go on?" Chad said smugly.

"First of all, Sonny said indignantly, it was only one fake date, you just exaggerated on your blog. But…oh alright, since you_ did_ help me out a couple of times…I guess I'll do whatever you need me to do." Sonny said in defeat.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fi- Chad said only to be interrupted.

"Chad, are we really going to do this again?" Sonny said tiredly.

Chad opened his mouth than closed it. "Good point. Okay, here's what I need you to do. Sonny, you need to be not my fake date, but my fake girlfriend for the day."

"But…why?" Sonny said questioningly.

"Long story, but to make it short, this girl name Stacy Mc...Something won this contest to go on a date with yours truly, and she's annoying the crap out of me. "Seriously!" Chad insisted as he could tell that Sonny was about to protest. "I had to convince her I needed to go to the bathroom just to come talk to you!"

"Okay, I'll do it." Sonny sighed. "But only because I owe you a favor and your story sounds just plain _pitiful_."

"Yes!" Caught up in the 'moment', Chad hugged the petite, bubbly comedian.

"Umm…Chad?" Sonny said nervously, her heart skipping a beat.

"Oh yeah…umm." Chad let go of her. "Just practicing…you know, to make the alibi more believable. 'Cause, you know, I'm just such a good actor that way!" Chad said, trying to explain his actions.

"…Okay?"

"Let's go! Stacy is in theatre three." Chad said hurriedly trying to change the subject.

Sonny looked up at the heading of the theatre.

"He's Just Not That Into You?! Aww, c'mon Chad, I already saw this movie! Do I really have to do this?" Sonny complained.

"You know…I _could_ just meet up with you after the movie." Sonny tried to slyly suggest.

"Yeah, nice try Sonny! And leave me trapped in a dark room with a crazy fangirl right next to me?! I don't think so. Now come on. The movie starts in," Chad checked his watch. "…two minutes, and we still have to buy you a new ticket. Besides, Stacy will probably come looking for me any second now."

"Ugh, fine. Let's go." With that the pair bought Sonny new ticket and she dragged him into the theatre.

When the 'couple' entered the room, they looked around until Chad pointed out Stacy, who was scowling into space while sitting in the top row of seats.

"Wow, well she seems _nice_." Sonny said sarcastically.

"See what I mean?" Chad said to her. After climbing the steps, they finally reached Stacy, who started glaring at Sonny as soon as she caught sight of her.

"Oh thank goodness Chaddykins, I was really starting to worry about-who are _you?!_" Stacy exclaimed nastily.

"Hi, I'm Sonny Mun-" Sonny started to say.

"Yeah, I recognize you now! Your that new Wisconsin girl on So Random! Your voice always annoys me when I watch that pathetic show with my weirdo cousins." Stacy said abruptly, filing her nails.

"Excuse me!?" Sonny exclaimed indignantly. She was just about to give this girl a piece of her mind when she got shushed by the rest of the audience.

The movie had started.

* * *

**What did you think? Review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

* * *

Chad groaned quietly to himself. He hated this movie. With its confusing plot, washed up actors and a long and hard to remember title, he was just longing to close his eyes and fall asleep.

Chad stretched out his arm around his "girlfriend", knowing she would have to withhold her protests (if she even had any. He thought cockily.), because the action could be considered as all part of the act they had to put on to fool Stacy.

Suddenly he felt a sharp yank on the arm that he moved that almost pulled the limb out of its socket. Now Chad could feel a head in his neck! There were two options as to who could be the person who was doing this.

And Chad could give you a hint. The person didn't look anywhere near like a brunette from So Random.

Chad felt an unpleasant shiver go down his spine. "Gross!" he thought. "I think I have that girl's hair in my _mouth_!" He looked over at Stacy who now had her eyes closed in what looked like complete and utter content. He then looked over at Sonny and nudged her with his foot inconspicuously. When he got her attention, Chad signaled to her to try and do something about his current predicament.

Sonny took one look at the situation and rolled her eyes in disgust.

"What should I do?" she thought to herself.

Suddenly an idea struck her.

Reaching out to take some popcorn from the bucket Chad was now awkwardly holding, she _accidentally-on-purpose_ tipped the it over so that it landed on Stacy's head.

Exactly five seconds later, everyone in the room were startled by a loud, high-pitched shriek of horror.

"Eeek! Popcorn is tangled in my HAIR!!! I DON'T EVEN LIKE POPCORN!!!" Stacy screamed in fury. Chad thought his eardrums would burst.

Suddenly, a bright light was shone into three teenagers' eyes.

"One more complaint and your outta here! Got that?" A clerk said forcefully.

"Yes, ma'am." Everyone said reluctantly.

There wasn't a sound that could be heard for the rest of the movie.

As the three teenagers were walking out of the theatre into the mid-afternoon sun when the movie was finished, Stacy started firing questions at the teen stars.

So _Bonny_, how do you know Chad?" She sneered.

"First of all, it's _Sonny_." (at this Stacy rolled her eyes.)

"-and second of all,-

Just as she was about to say they worked at the same studio on rival shows and absolutely hated each other's guts, Sonny remembered the favor she was supposed to fulfill.

"-uh…we met in the cafeteria of the studio where we both work."

"How romantic." Stacy said sarcastically.

"It sure was!" Sonny said, pretending to dreamily sigh and ignore Stacy's tone of voice.

"We were both in line to get our lunch and as I reached into my purse to get a mirror to do a makeup check, through it's reflection I could see these amazing, sparkly, _ocean_ blue eyes staring back at me!" As she said this, Sonny inwardly gagged, thinking her story was _way _too corny for anyone to actually believe it. He asked me on a date right then and there and we've been happily together ever since!"

"Wow, Sonny can really make up things when she wants to." Chad thought, thoroughly impressed that she could come up with this much of a detailed story on the spot. Even if it _is_ a little bit cheesy." he thought.

"Yeah, yeah that's nice." Stacy said in a bored tone.

"Chaddy, where are we going to go now?" the fangirl asked enthusiastically.

Looking aannoyed for a second, Chad _almost_ rolled his eyes. "Dinner at 'Antonio's' of course. That's what the contest details said. He sighed, longing to escape this nightmare.

"_She's _not coming with us, is she?" Stacy said, not even lowering her voice in consideration for Sonny's feelings.

"Of course she is!" Chad said indignantly. "The rules never said I couldn't bring anyone." "And it's a good thing too." he thought, relieved that Sonny was going to be there to endure his pain with him.

It would be a long night.

* * *

**Review please!! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 3!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

* * *

When the threesome settled into the limo that the magazine had provided, immediately the tension became unbearable.

With Chad in the middle and Sonny and Stacy on either side of him, you could tell that he was so obviously uncomfortable. While Sonny was holding his right arm lightly albeit awkwardly in an effort to keep up the act of a loving girlfriend, Stacy on the other hand was clutching Chad's left arm with a force that just wouldn't let him go. No matter how hard he tried. Chad could practically feel the Italian silk of his jacket ripping at the seams. He grimaced at this thought.

So when the driver _finally_ pulled up at _Antonio's_, you could just imagine how at least two of the three teenagers were relieved to escape the supposedly roomy vehicle.

"Oooh, Chaddykins can we get a booth? That way we can snuggle! Stacy said in what was supposed to be a cutesy voice. Chad's spine tingled unpleasantly.

Unfortunately for him though, according to the host, a booth was the only table they had left in the whole restaurant that was unoccupied! "The magazine organizing this contest probably had a hand in this arrangement." Sonny thought, rolling her eyes. She pitied Chad right about now.

The group ended up with Chad and Stacy somehow sitting in one booth and Sonny sitting alone across from them.

"So Chad how did you like the movie?" Sonny asked.

"Umm, it was okay I guess." Chad said gulping as Stacy gave him a semi-sour glare.

Before Sonny could continue the thread of conversation, Stacy butted in.

"Well _I_ thought it was simply wonderful! Stacy said dreamily. Would you like to give another opinion Chaddy?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Uh…" Chad said nervously. "I think I'll just go to the Men's room for a sec. Be right back!" Flashing a fake smile at Sonny, Chad almost made a mad dash for the restroom.

That unfortunately, left Sonny alone with the she-devil.

_**Sonny's POV**_

As soon as Chad was out of earshot, Stacy immediately started talking.

"You know _Connie_," Stacy said cockily. "It's only a matter of time before Chad Dylan Cooper is all mine and out of your grasp."

Sonny scoffed. "As if!" She said angrily. "He would never have a girlfriend like you!"

"Oh no?" Stacy said cunningly. "I see the way he looks at me. Every time I so much as touch him, he shivers in delight!"

"Try _disgust_!" Sonny said incredulous that this girl, could believe that Chad was actually into _her._

"Oh please! It would so _not_ be disgust! I'm what every guy out there wants in a girl!" Stacy said with an air of certainty.

"You keep telling yourself that." Sonny muttered just loud enough so that Stacy could hear her.

The crazy fan girl gasped and scowled furiously at Sonny, words seemingly not strong enough to express her anger.

Thankfully, just then Chad reappeared, walking back to their table from the Men's room.

The sight that greeted him was not good, for Sonny Munroe and Stacy McDowell were full-out glaring at each other. _**Hard**_**.**

"Chaddy, your back!" Stacy said happily. As Chad started to slowly inch towards Sonny's side of the table, Stacy quickly pulled him back to sit next to her once again.

As Stacy immediately started trying to snuggle into Chad's side, something inside of Sonny just _snapped_.

Maybe it was the fact that she absolutely despised Stacy. Or maybe it was because she noticed Chad's agonized stare that was directed at her. _Maybe _it was because she was just plain _jealous _of the fact that in her opinion, it should have been _her _that was cuddling up to Chad right now and not Stacy. But whatever it was that made her do it, Sonny didn't care at the moment. She aimed a swift kick at Stacy's legs from under the table. As her foot made impact, Sonny heard an satisfying _smack_.

….And yet, it was Chad's eyes that started to water in pain, not Stacy's.

"Unless…oh crap." Sonny thought to herself. "I must've hit Chad instead of Stacy by accident! Ooops!"

_**Chad's POV**_

"Ouch!" Chad grimaced in pain as Sonny slapped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. "Well, that's gonna bruise in the morning." He sighed, his leg still throbbing from where Sonny had kicked him.

As their dinners arrived after ordering from the menu, Sonny and Chad made a silent agreement. They would just have to wait out the rest of this nightmare.

It was the only thing they could do.

* * *

**Hope you liked it,** **review please!** **:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! OMG, I am SO SO SORRY for not updating in a long time! I was in Washington for a week and the hotel had no internet connection. Add writer's block on top of that and you come up with a long wait! I hope this chapter serves as a good ending for this story. I had such a good time writing this piece! Look for more from me in the future, and don't forget to review at the end! **

**Enjoy chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

* * *

After finishing their dinners at the restaurant, the three teenagers hopped into the limo and were driven down to a nearby beach.

As they stepped onto the soft, golden-brown sand, Sonny sighed in content. Being here on this calm beach with the moon and the stars to gaze at almost made up for the fact that someone like Stacy was in her company, she mused.

Stacy meanwhile, grumbled in discontent. "Aargh! This stupid, awful sand is making it really _hard_ for me to walk in my heels, and the salty water is getting into my eyes! Chaddykins, do you think we could just kinda leave this place and go back to your studio? Maybe you could give me a tour of the Mackenzie Falls set!" Stacy said, playing with Chad's collar, her eyes lighting up in glee.

"_Actually_ Stacy, I can't." Chad said rolling his eyes. "According to the contest details, we have to stay within this area because this is where the taxi will pick you up and take you home."

"And end my agony." Chad thought longingly to himself.

"Ugh, fine." Stacy whined. But even in her bad mood she still tried to get close to Chad, forcibly making him put his arm around her once again.

As they walked along, Sonny happily took in the sights and sounds of the beach and it's surroundings, glad for the silence at the moment as oppose to Stacy's nasally voice and Chad's egotistical remarks.

Of course, the serenity couldn't possibly last long.

_**Stacy's POV**_

"Well, at least I can still cuddle up to Chad…and annoy his girlfriend!" Stacy thought deviously to herself.

Quickly she concocted a way in which to trip Sonny so that she would fall into the water and it would all still seem like an accident on her part. Her plan was fool-proof!

Or so she thought.

_**Regular POV**_

As Sonny continued to casually stroll across the beach caught up in her own thoughts, she suddenly saw a foot strapped onto a high-heel step out in front of her. Because she didn't have enough time to dodge it, Sonny of course stumbled. Luckily for her, Chad wrenched his arm from around Stacy fast enough to catch her.

Unfortunately, this action had dire consequences for Stacy McDowell.

The force of Chad pulling his arm off of the girl and Sonny simultaneously tripping over her foot was strong enough to push Stacy head-first into the ocean's waves.

The sight of Stacy getting drenched by salty spay (and in the process getting what she deserved) was, of course, absolutely comical to Chad and especially Sonny, and both could hardly contain their laughter, struggling to keep a straight face throughout the whole incident.

As Stacy slowly trudged towards them, stumbling over her difficult shoes, her face got progressively angrier and her mouth curled into a furious scowl.

Suddenly, she emitted a shriek so high in pitch that dogs could probably hear it six miles from the group's present location.

"She did that on PURPOSE!!!" Stacy screamed furiously pointing at Sonny.

"What are you talking about?!" Sonny yelled back, unable to hold in her anger at being not only accused of the crime when _she_ was the one that had fallen, but of the whole (in her opinion) crappy night in general. There was only so much that even someone as optimistic as her could take, after all.

"You're the one that put your foot out for me to trip over!" Sonny exclaimed indignantly.

"Yeah well…you're the one that had to be a big clutz and trip over my foot!" Stacy argued back, pretending that she hadn't just tried to cause Sonny personal discomfort by scheming to have her fall into the ocean.

"Chad, do you hear her!?" Sonny said incredulously. "She's delusional!"

"Well! I've never been so insulted in my life!" Stacy said angrily. "Chad, aren't you going to defend me against that…._girl_?!" She struggled with the word girl as she thought Sonny wasn't worthy of the word.

"Of course he's not going to defend you he's _my_ boyfriend after all, right Chad?" Sonny said vehemently.

"Uhh…" Chad didn't know exactly what to say to that. On the one hand, he definitely agreed with Sonny that Stacy was downright crazy to believe that it was Sonny's fault that she was now totally drenched. On the other hand, Chad considered the fact that the press was obviously going to publish some kind of article on this whole date, and he didn't want to tarnish his reputation any more than he already had by appearing to side with the obvious choice of his "girlfriend" over the girl that was supposed to be having the time of her life right now and was wet to the bone with dirty, salty water instead.

But it seemed like the gods were finally having some pity on him, as a taxi pulled up to the curb of the beach's parking lot to take Stacy home just in time to save him from being ripped to shreds by two incensed teenage girls.

"Oh, what do you know? The taxi's here!" Chad said, inwardly heaving a huge sigh of relief. "I guess this is goodbye Stacy!" He tried to say without too much excitement.

"Oh, I guess it is…_hold it_!" Stacy commanded as Chad and Sonny slowly started backing away, trying to make a break for it.

So fast that both Chad and Sonny had to do a double-take, Stacy once again had her arms wrapped around Chad's neck.

"I had a really good time tonight Chaddy." Stacy said in what was supposed to be a seductive voice. She then proceeded to rest her forehead on Chad's. Chad meanwhile was frozen in shock, his eyes becoming as wide as saucers. He looked over Stacy's shoulder and, throwing away his pride and dignity, pleaded to Sonny with his eyes to get him out of the situation.

Sonny clenched her hands into fists. This, to her, was the last straw. No matter what, she just had to stop Stacy from kissing Chad. Thinking quickly, Sonny yanked Chad's tie towards her direction and connected _her_ lips with his, just as Stacy was about to lean in.

After about five seconds, Chad, even more shocked, slowly started to respond, kissing Sonny back and wrapping his arms around her waist.

As she loosened her grip on his tie and hung her arms around Chad's neck, Sonny could hear the vague sounds of Stacy making a large protest and being practically dragged into the car by its driver, the engine starting up, and the vehicle zooming off into the night.

Eventually, the two teenagers had to reluctantly break the kiss as the need for oxygen became apparent. When the high from kissing Chad wore off, Sonny's eyes snapped open and she bit her lip in horror of what she had done. Chad on the other hand took a bit longer to come around and just smirked when he finally returned to reality.

"So, you were jealous huh?"

At this comment, Sonny's face turned an interesting shade of red and she shook her head vigorously in denial.

"Of c-course not!" She managed to stutter out.

"Uh-huh, sure. If that's true, then answer me this; Why did you kiss me?" Chad asked, confident that he had the girl cornered.

"To prevent you from kissing Stacy of course!" Sonny said weakly, looking down at her shoes.

"Which brings me back to the fact that you were _jealous_!" Chad exclaimed smugly.

"Psh-no! _Please_, I was just trying to be nice and save you the trouble of locking lips with that brat." Sonny said scoffing. "But if that's not what you wanted, I will gladly go get her for you. I'm sure she would only be too happy to oblige."

"No thanks!" Chad said quickly, looking around nervously.

"That's what I thought." Sonny said, relieved that her argument was actually sounding plausible, and Chad wasn't putting up more of a fight.

"So…that Stacy is a real piece of work, huh?" Sonny said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, she really is." Chad agreed. "I mean, I think my shoulder is actually dislocated from how hard she was pulling it tonight." He said, rubbing his shoulder and grimacing.

Sonny giggled at that and they drifted off into a comfortable silence.

"Hey Sonny?" Chad began after a while.

"Yeah?" She said, sighing contentedly. They were still in the same position as when Stacy had left, with Sonny's arms still around Chad's neck and his wrapped around her waist.

"Thanks for, you know, keeping me company tonight and all. I don't think I would have come out of it alive without you, as much as I hate to say it."

"Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper actually saying thank you? Somebody pinch me, I must be dreaming!" Sonny said, pretending to be shocked.

Chad rolled his eyes.

"Well," Sonny continued in a more sincere tone of voice, "your welcome I guess. For what it's worth, I had a good time tonight. Sort of, anyway." Sonny said, laughing a bit.

"Oh? If I may ask, what was your favorite part?" Chad whispered, locking eyes with Sonny and resting his forehead on hers.

"You know, for me it was _definitely_ the part where popcorn got dumped all over Stacy's head!" Sonny said playfully, knowing full well that Chad expected her to say that her favorite part was kissing him.

Chad chuckled quietly and leaned in kissing Sonny once again, glad that at the end of the night the girl in his arms was _her_.

This date didn't turn out to be so bad after all, he mused.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, review please! :D**


End file.
